Who Wants To Be A Squillionaire
by LuckyMiltank
Summary: Will you be a participant, or a spectator as the game goes on? Rating will be changed once things get fired up.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Lend me your ears!"

A young inkling female stands before you. Beside her is another young inkling, more poised and elegant and seeming to be the same age and the same physical appearance. Twins? Most definitely. But you already knew that. You know why you're here. But instead of being a precocious prick about it, you, as well as everyone huddled beside you in the crowd, settle down to hear her announcement. She flips a long, lime green tentacle over her shoulder before continuing.

"You're all gathered here today to enter our newest contest! Though the prize is 5 Million in cash, this contest may not be for the faint of heart, seeing as it will have the following-" She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her black inky rider whilst taking a breath. "Shenanigans. Language- Especially from me. Violence. Possible sexual themes. Silliness. Sarcasm. Action. Adventure. And most of all- Entertainment. For those of you-!" She exclaimed, pointing out into the crowd with one hand, the other on the microphone. "Think you can handle it, then please take and complete an entry form from the tables on the left and right! If not, go the fuck home!" And with that, she stepped back, allowing the more refined looking inkling to stand up to the microphone before gently adjusting it to speak.

"Yes, thank you, Vodka...Greetings everyone, My name is Martini Deer and I would first and foremost like to welcome you to our little event. I would also like to politely inform you all that this will be a competition not based on your skills as a whole, but rather your luck and communication skills. There will be more information on the challenges once we have selected a roster. This is not a first come, first serve ordeal. Winners will be randomly selected to participate, or a chosen number of participants should we not have enough for a proper random selection. Do be aware that once you sign up, if chosen, you will be required to sign a waiver as well as have a physical exam performed, provided by us. Thank you, and good luck to you all."

Once they both stepped off the stage, the crowd around you began to disperse to either the tables of out of the building- Must be scared, you think to yourself. Once you're able to move, you pick a side and get in line and, after what seems like forever of standing in line, people screaming, people talking about the event, that one guy you're about to deck in the face for stepping on your fresh new shoes and the person in front of you who keeps talking about leaving the line but doesn't, you're finally able to get to the front, where the first inkling that was on stage- Vodka, wasn't it?- greets you.

"Yo. You look pretty fresh. You got a name?"

You tell her your name.

"Cool. Look, here's the form, here's a pen. Fill this out and give it back. Lets hope you make the cut, yeah?"

She flashes you a smile, so you do the same as you pick up one of the registration forms. Looks like a questionnaire. Great.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Tell us about yourself (Include talents and abilities):

Any known allergies:

Are you willing to provide us in contact info?:

What would you do if you won the 5 Million?:

* * *

As you glance at the rest of the paperwork, it seems to be more questions and a medical waiver. A long one. Lovely, You begin to think to yourself while absentmindedly looking over the forms. What _would_ I even do with that money..? Am I even sure I wanna _enter_ this? I mean, hell, no one knows what's even about to go down in this whole shindig. And for us to sign a _waiver_? What the hell are these chicks trying to do? Maybe you should have paid more attention to the first part of the contest announcement, when they announced what it was actually for. Some corporation for Equal rights among species in Inkopolis or some squit. You shrug and bring the pen Vodka gave you to your lips as you give it a bit more thought before glancing up at the exit doors.

* * *

 **(A/N:)**

Should you actually fill out the form? Hell yes, you should. And you should submit it in the form of a review. Because why not? If you want your OC to be in the story, give me as great of a detailed description of them as possible, including how they look and personality as well as answering the actual questions provided. Should I get enough applicants, they will all be in the story. If not, then the story will continue with random OCs from my own collection. Until then, thank you for taking the time to read this, and see you next chapter!


	2. Authors Note

Aloha everyone! Just to let you know, I haven't dropped this story. On the contrary- I've been waiting for maybe one or two more entries (I want to have a good amount of contestants to make this fun!) and I'm also thinking of some fun (and not so fun) events to have our challengers complete~

Just so you all know, the species isn't just limited to Inkling/Octolings. And do try to be descriptive, as I don't want to get your characters personality or anything like that wrong!

Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in the second (Official) chapter, sometime next week!

-Milly


End file.
